Sasuke's Passion
by Sweet Angel Jay
Summary: Naruto doesn't understand if him and Sasuke are just hook ups or more than that. Sasuke knows though and wishes to tell Naruto...till he does tell Naruto. SasuNaru!
1. The Secret Arrives

This is my first fic, so go easy on me.

**Neji:** After this will you make a fic for Gaara and me?

**Jay:** Yeah, yeah. Now, to the disclaimer! Oh, and the warning… Damn thing!

**WARNING: **This fic may contain sexual content between two males. If you are not old enough to read this or dislike men on men, do not read it! If you do read it, don't send flames to me! They scare me…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would probably go freaky on that kid.

Chapter 1 -- The Secret Arrives

'_thoughts'_

**_Kyubbi speech_**

--------------------

"Sasuke! Where are you, teme?" Naruto yelled in the clear training grounds, or so he thought it was clear. He was yelling his name to see if he actually woke up. He had tried countless times to wake him up, but he just didn't want to budge. So, finally he had left him to sleep and assumed he would get there first. He assumed wrong.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said coming out into the blonde's field of vision.

"There you are!" Naruto said running over to smother him in love.

Sasuke stopped him from getting too close. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was going to molest you."

"Sounds hot, but not here. Later. Hn?" The raven whispered so only Naruto could hear him.

Naruto was starting to feel slightly nervous. _'Does he seem only interested in the sex part? Or is it just me? Am I just a sex slave to him? Cause I sure as hell feel like one!'_

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura came toward them from across the field. "How long do you think it's going to take Kakashi-sensi to get here?"

"An hour." The blue-eyed blonde imputed.

"Hn. I think he maybe on time today." Sasuke disagreed.

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke." Naruto told him unaware of the chakra coming from the trees.

"You are both wrong." All his students looked at him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Did Iruka wake you up early or something?" Naruto said ignoring the glare he was getting from their teacher.

"No. I had a mission early this morning." He told them all to keep his dignity. True he had been woken up by Iruka this morning for some midnight loving, but his students didn't need to know that. "Today, we don't have a mission, so we are going to train. Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with me."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. _'That can't be a good sign.'_

**_Oh, shut up and show him you're not just a sex slave._**

'_Hey!'_

_**Well, what do you expect? I'm practically you.**_

'_Fur ball' _Naruto scowled at him.

**_I'm a sexy fox. _**

'_You're a perverted demon'_

**_No insults need to be thrown here, brat._**

'_Well, I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my thoughts.'_

_**I can't help it! I'm inside you… Not voluntarily, I might add. **_

'_Well, go back to sleep.'_

**_As soon as I'm done watching you get your ass whooped._**

'_Shut up, fur ball.'_

"Ready to go, dobe?" Sasuke said while walking toward the southern area of the training ground.

Naruto nodded. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than you."

'_So you think.'_ Naruto followed his koibito.

--------------------

Sasuke was pinned to a tree. "What's the idea, dobe?" Sasuke snarled inches away from Naruto. Their inner thighs were touching making Sasuke's member stiff. But when he did not feel the same from the blonde, he started to ponder. _'What's he thinking?'_

"Do you love me, teme?" Naruto whispered, with a voice filled with pain, in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke recoiled in mortification. _'Does he really think I don't love him?'_

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Answer it, taichou!"

"Naruto…" The raven murmured. "I love you. I will always and forever."

"Why do you not admit it than?" Naruto leaned his head against his rival's shoulder never loosening his grip.

"I….I don't know." Sasuke admitted. He had no idea why he wouldn't share their love to everyone. Would everyone hate him if he admitted he was gay? Why does he care what they think? He's so damn sexy, it doesn't matter. "Does it really matter that much to you?"

"Yes…" The blonde mumbled. He loosened his grip and fell into Sasuke. Onyx eyes looked into ocean blue eyes. They kissed till they ran out of breath. They took in enough air to go on and went at it again this time more fiercely. Their man hoods touched and they both groaned.

Naruto grounded his hips against Sasuke's pleading for more. In respond, the raven did as he was being pleaded. He licked down the blonde's neck till he came to a rather sweet and soft spot. He bit and suck on it until it left a hickie. He looked at the hickie admirably till his lover started moving his hands in very sensitive spots.

The black-haired boy groaned. _'This feels so good. How can this feel so damn great?!' _

The opposing interrupted his thoughts by slowly working his way down to his staff and moving his hand gently up and down. Feeling the pre cum on his fingers he licked off. Thus, making Sasuke harder… if that was possible.

Naruto started to pump his lover. Sasuke arced his back causing Naruto to chuckle.

Then they heard a screech from somewhere near them. They turned their heads to find a rather happy Kakashi and a horrified Sakura.

**--------------------END--------------------**

Sorry!!! I had to leave you wondering! So, what do you think will happen next? What do you think should happen next? Review! Oh, tell me what you think, too!

Later!

_Sweet Angel Jay_


	2. What Do We Say?

Hey, people! Thanks for you're reviews! I feel happy!

**Neji:** Her feeling happy can't be good…

**Jay:** What's that mean!?

**Neji:** Nothing! Don't you need to write your fic or whatever?

**Jay:** Oh, yeah! Well, here's that little warning and disclaimer whatever!

**WARNING:** This fic may contain sexual content between two males. If you are not old enough to read this or dislike men on men, do not read it! If you do read it, don't send flames to me! Remember, they scare me…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, this would be on the show instead of me writing it. That would probably make it better, but I hope I get what you like.

Chapter 2 -- What Do We Say?

'_thoughts'_

_**Kyubbi speech**_

-------------------

Naruto started to pump his lover. Sasuke arced his back causing Naruto to chuckle.

Then they heard a screech from somewhere near them. They turned their heads to find a rather happy Kakashi and a horrified Sakura.

Sakura fainted. Kakashi grabbed her before she hit the ground. He smiled at the two.

They stepped away from each other enough to get their composure together.

'_What the hell do I do, Kyubbi?'_

_**Uh, you're on your own brat.'**_

'_Fur ball! Get back here and help me!'_

_**Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do. Grab the Uchiha's hand.**_

'_What? Why?'_

_**Just do it.**_

The demon container grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked down at their hands. He let go and grabbed the annoying blonde around the waist. They walked toward their sensei.

"I'm glad you two finally decided." Kakashi broke the silence.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's response.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to separate you two now. I'll never know when you're training or pleasuring each other." Kakashi said, against the side of him that wanted to take pictures.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sakura is going to kill either one of us if you do though." Sasuke pointed out. _'Damn! That boy is smart!'_

"Which is a good reason to train more instead of messing with each other. Well, what do I do with her now?" Kakashi said motioning to the pink haired torment in his arms.

"Lay her on the ground till she dies…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto lightly elbowed Sasuke, but enough it got the point across. "Let's send her home and let her parents take care of her."

"I guess. Be right back, you two. I expect you to be training while I'm gone. Understand?" Kakashi made sure to get the point of no touching each other while he was gone.

"Hn." They both responded at the same time.

Then, their sensei and team mate left with a poof. They looked at each other.

"Well, we better get training. If I get stuck with Sakura, I might kill her." Sasuke said.

"You might kill her or she might kill you?"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Oh, stop being so grumpy!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the blonde and took that tongue in his mouth. Naruto pushed away from the raven. "You're going to get us in trouble!" Said in a very na-ne na-ne booboo voice.

"You're so damn sexy though! I can't help myself!" Sasuke whined.

"Well, you can do whatever you want with me tonight. Right now, though, we really have to train."

"Hn." So, they fought till dawn….Kakashi never showed up.

--------------------

Ok. So, I know this is a very short chapter and probably not as good as the first, because I'm trying to get them to you soon. I hate waiting, too…So, if you would please review I will be the happiest person in the world!

**Neji:** (whines) Please, make her happy! She's scary when she's mad…


End file.
